failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiri Van Santen
Kiri Van Santen is a tonedeaf fan, which wouldn't be noteworthy, except she's also Communications co-chair of the OTW. She came to meme's attention after two ill-judged articles for The Mary Sue, one expressing incredulity that her older coworker "Nancy" wrote a Hulk/Loki fisting fic, and one reviving the age-old 'does slash exploit gay men' wank. Kiri Van Santen is VioletDarkbloom on A03, where 25 out of her 30 bookmarks on Ao3 are rated E for M/M sex. Her original “tee hee, my matronly older coworker writes Hulk/Loki fisting fic” article at TMS: http://www.themarysue.com/coworker-hulk-fanfic/ Some on-point comments from that thread: http://www.themarysue.com/coworker-hulk-fanfic/#comment-1776046640 http://www.themarysue.com/coworker-hulk-fanfic/#comment-1776170828 http://www.themarysue.com/coworker-hulk-fanfic/#comment-1776286458 http://www.themarysue.com/coworker-hulk-fanfic/#comment-1776531160 Some of her tweets https://twitter.com/KVioletCharles/status/552779068555264001 https://twitter.com/KVioletCharles/status/552779167058501632 https://twitter.com/KVioletCharles/status/552851336346075137 FFA thread 1 http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/118611.html?thread=607051859#cmt607051859 This should be an embarrassment for the OTW they're very pro-normalization of fandom and fic, which is why I've never been a huge proponent of the OTW On KVS’s ageism[1] [2 ][3] On how easy it would be for someone to figure out from AO3 who “Nancy” was [1] '' I wonder if this was done on purpose, to out the co-worker. I'm having a hard time imagining any adult would be this clueless, especially one who writes kink of her own.[1] [2]'' If I were an employer who wanted to sack someone over fanfic, I would expect I'd also be an employer who sacked an employee who wrote about her work colleagues reading this, too. Because she's shown that (a) she doesn't care about showing up her employer (who would catch some of the flak if there were a shitstrom about the other employee), and (b) that she completely lacks judgement about confidentiality, which is a no-no for someone working with vulnerable children and families. KVS is a homeschooling teacher She’s 24 There's no difference between a NNF lurker and an OTW chair except for a willingness to do free work for OTW. KVS writes about it on her blog Well, isn't that tidy. The only way Nancy can contradict this account is by outing herself. On how shifty and evasive the post is: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/118611.html?thread=607328851#cmt607328851 http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/118611.html?thread=607332947#cmt607332947 http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/118611.html?thread=607334739#cmt607334739 The old non-apology apology. And this is the Communications Chair? She should be replaced for sheer incompetence. It is entirely typical of the OTW that their chair of communications has no professional experience or education that is in any way related to communications or PR. But volunteering for them is such a time-sucking misery that I doubt any actual PR/communications people were willing to do it, and the board remains under the delusion that education and experience doesn't matter as long as you have enthusiasm. Kiri believes strongly in the value of what she calls ‘radical non-privacy,’ a philosophy she pretty much basically made up in like 2010. The goal of radical non-privacy is to discourage shame surrounding sexuality and mental health while encouraging shame surrounding people who say, ‘Why isn’t there a White History Month?’ …the OTW does not dictate how staffers or volunteers discuss fandom outside of official organisation posts and correspondences. The piece isn’t meant to make fun of anyone. It’s meant to be a story about how I, a weirdo with social anxiety and very weak social skills, made a friend. I made a friend, you guys, because we both like reading about fictional characters getting stuff put in their butts. "On the Fetishisation of Gay Men in the Slash Community": http://roygbiv.jezebel.com/on-the-fetishisation-of-gay-men-by-women-in-the-slash-c-1680266676# FFA Thread Two Kiri Van Santen/Mary Sue Slash fetishisation article thread: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/120414.html?thread=617315422#cmt617315422 A pertinent comment: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/120414.html?thread=617716830#cmt617716830 Category:OTW and AO3